


The Shorty George featuring Clint “Hawkeye” Barton and James “Bucky” Barnes

by AusKitty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, dancing with the stars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusKitty/pseuds/AusKitty
Summary: OH MY GOD… it’s the WinterHawk/ Dancing with the Stars crossover you never knew you needed! (The only time I have ever watched DWTS  was when Chris Hemsworth was on the Australian version…. So sorry if I butcher the format. Also, do I get extra credit for looking stuff up? )





	The Shorty George featuring Clint “Hawkeye” Barton and James “Bucky” Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for For aw-hawkeye-no on Tumblr, because there was a thing and I took it further than it possibly should have gone :)
> 
> Also… I have taken liberties with Clint’s age here because I wanted a more youthful Clint than Renner’s MCU Clint. When I learn how to add pictures I will add a pic of Jeremy in National Lampoon's Senior Trip and The Hurt Locker and if you divide the difference that is the age I imagine Clint being in this fic

Clint fidgeted with the cuffs of his shirt as the makeup artist touched up the hints of smoky shadow around his eyes. Clint wasn’t the Avengers best dancer, but when the producers of Dancing with the Stars came calling he was the only Avenger not out on a mission and couldn’t manage to wrangle his way out of it. The gentle rub of Bucky’s hands against his shoulders soothed his nerves more than he cared to admit, the knot of concern for his dance partner as the on-set medical officer examined the fallen dancer’s swollen ankle.   
“Well Mr Barton, it looks like you need to find a new partner, Miss Carson won’t be dancing for at least six weeks, possibly longer if she has torn the tendons in her ankle. Let’s just hope it’s nothing more than straining that has caused the swelling.” The medic looked dubious as he strapped and iced Witney’s ankle; the look on her face a mirror of the medics.  
“Clint, it wasn’t your fault, it could have happened with anyone. A sprained ankle won’t keep us out of the competition for long, and if we can sub in a Pro for you to partner you can still dance in tonight’s show.” Witney smiled at the blonde Avenger, her lip barely trembling as she shifted her weight. “You just need someone who knows the routine or can dance like Fred Astaire; after all you technically need a partner not a lead for the dance.”

Bucky’s hands shifted on Clint’s shoulders as he carefully tipped the man back in his chair. Clint looked up at Bucky, eyes widening at the mention of Fred Astaire and knowing the routine. “Buck, I know you told me not to, but the style for this week is swing dancing, and that old movie you like, the one with Rita Hayworth in it, well, we basically lifted the choreography from that.” Clint swallowed nervously and tears formed at the corner of his eyes “I know it’s supposed to be yours and Steve’s thing, but I thought if I could just get it right this time, then maybe you and Steve wouldn’t laugh so much when I try to keep up with you. I know I’m a klutz, and I have two left feet…” Clint trailed off as Bucky pressed a kiss to his forehead smiling down at his boyfriend.  
“What’s the song and how long do we have to practice before filming starts? If you lifted the Shorty George choreography it shouldn’t take me much to get up to speed.”   
***  
“Those eyes, damn, those eyes, they get me every time  
Those eyes, in those eyes, I can do no crime  
When I dance like I don't care, you call me Fred Astaire  
Those eyes, damn, those eyes, they get me every time  
Those eyes, in those eyes, I can do no crime  
When I dance like I don't care, you call me Fred Astaire”

Clint and Bucky wowed the audience and shocked the judges with their perfectly timed moves, the archer and the assassin smoothly switching between the American Swing choreography and the virtuoso tap to better resemble the moves from the Fred Astaire and Rita Hayworth movie You Were Never Lovelier. Bucky swiped his hand through his flyaway hair as the Judges rendered their scores watching Clint’s face brighten with every score. Bucky could feel the nervous energy pouring out of Clint and he settled his hands on the young archer’s hips, pulling him closer as the final score was announced. Hearing Tom Bergeron speak to the camera Bucky dipped Clint and captured his mouth in a hungry kiss.   
“With a total score of 27.5 Clint Barton, the Avengers own Hawkeye takes out the judges top place this week. If Hawkeye and The Winter Soldier were your favourite couple dancing tonight, be sure to vote… Oh well, would you look at that, it seems couple is the operative word for these two.”


End file.
